


Totally Tubular

by AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Beaches, I did way too much research, M/M, Surfing, all fluff, aloha the surfer dude, uhhhhh, yes - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-01
Updated: 2020-12-01
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:42:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,399
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27810934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED/pseuds/AAAAAGGGHH_IM_TIRED
Summary: Aloha goes surfing.That's it. Just Aloha goes surfing.With some Army thrown in there later.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 16





	Totally Tubular

Aloha sighed, an ear-to-ear grin stretching across his face. “Today’s the day, OG!” He yelled, wrapping an arm around Octoglasses’s shoulder and giving her a tight side-hug. “The annual Albacore Surfing Tournament!”

OG laughed and lightly removed Aloha’s arm. “You really want to add more to this?” She gestured to the giant wall of trophies, plaques, and news articles celebrating Aloha’s surfing success.

“Well duh~” He replied in a sing-song voice. “I’ve been looking forward to today all year!”

“Al’ year huh,” Snorkel mused from the couch. He was cleaning his Nozzlenose and watching the hockey game on TV. “You sai’ the same thing ‘bout my bir’day.” He pointed his Nozzlenose at his leader. 

Aloha shrugged and smiled sheepishly. “What can I say, I look forward to a lot of things.”

“Pfft, yeah right!” Straw appeared and lightly punched Aloha’s bicep. “You forgot my birthday last week!”

“Hey,” Aloha raised his arms defensively. “To be fair, last week was insane.”

Multiple shouts of objection came from the pink party animal’s team, including but not limited to “No way,” and “Shut up, ‘Loha”. Snorkel tossed a pillow at Aloha’s face, Straw punched his arm again. 

“Alright, alright!” Aloha yelped, moving away from Straw. “Fine, I’ll throw you a birthday party tomorrow!! M’kay!?”

“I’m holding you to that.” Straw pointed a finger at Aloha and bent over to grab the pillow Snorkel threw. The Roller-main tossed the pillow over to the co-captain and he put it back where it belonged. “And I wanna see everyone on our guest list and more.”

“Geez, Straw!” Aloha raised a thin eyebrow. “Isn’t that a little-”

“‘Loha!” Octoglasses interrupted him. “Don’t you have somewhere to be?”

“Yes! Right!” Aloha nodded and dashed off to his room. It was a mess to say the least. His pink comforter was on the floor, mixed with a bunch of dirty clothes. The contents of his closet were emptied on the floor and his party supplies were hastily strewn on the ground. He didn’t have time to worry about that though. The Party Animal grabbed his surfboard from its place in the corner and darted out of his mess of a room.

“See you guys later!” He called as he ran out of the Team Pink house.

The three remaining members stared at each other in silence. Snorkel held up three fingers, slowly counting down. When he put down the last finger, the front door flew open. “Forget my keys!” Aloha shouted as he scrambled to the kitchen, grabbing a hot pink lanyard from the counter.

“Good luck, ‘Loha!” OG waved and winked.

“Don’t suck!” Snorkel supplied.

“Don’t you dare forget about my party tomorrow!”

“Thanks guys!” And with that, the S4 was gone.

~~

Aloha pulled into the parking lot of Albacore Shore. Of course it wasn't a real body water, no that would be disastrous for all the Inkling and Octoling surfers. It was a universal ink and water mixture, the density just right for swimming cephalopods. It felt just like a real ocean, with white sand that gets everywhere, blue waves crashing against the shore, and jellyfish vendors selling random souvenirs or manning tourist traps.

It even had that extraordinary salty sea air. Aloha took a deep breath through his nose, sighing contently. He grabbed his light blue surfboard with neon pink flowers from the backseat of his fuschia sport’s car and walked towards the beach, spinning his lanyard around his index finger while whistling the newest Wet Floor song. 

Fans waved to him as he passed, wishing him luck and asking for autographs. He smiled through it all, signing his name on the jellyfish’s notebook with a bright pink pen. He shot finger guns and winked at a group of girls that called his name, making them blush and laugh. Oh, did he love it.

He checked his phone. 11 AM. “Right on time, Aloha,” He said to himself as he pushed open the door to a small white building. “And Army said you’d never be on time. Ha. In his beautiful face.” 

“Good afternoon,” A nasally voice said. Sitting behind a plain, white desk was an older sea urchin with spikes pulled back with a colorful bandana and lamp-like green eyes behind thick, round glasses. “I’m assuming you’re here for the surfing tournament?”

“Hell yeah!” Aloha cheered, raising a fist in the air. The urchin rolled their eyes. “I mean, yes I am.”

“Name?” They asked with a sigh, typing on the computer.

Aloha raised an eyebrow. “Really?” 

“Yes. Name?”

“Aloha Summers.” The urchin nodded and clacked away on their keyboard. 

“Ah, you’re going at noon sharp. Don’t be late,” The urchin shot him a knowing glare before handing him a small stack of papers. “I need you to fill this paperwork out before you go.”

Aloha looked down at the papers and sighed. He clicked his pink pen and got to work.

~~

“Next up, we have our reigning champ! You know him, you love him, an Inkling that needs no introduction but we’re introducing him anyways, Aloha Summers!!” 

The crowd cheered, Aloha smiled and waved. He set his freshly-waxed board down in the crystal water. He was about armpit deep in the water, his bare feet brushing against the soft sand. With one swift movement, Aloha jumped onto his board, his stomach resting against the smooth fiberglass. He paddled out into the ocean, cutting through smaller waves with ease. He’d been doing this for years, everything just came so easily. 

He could feel the six judges eyes on the back of his neck, but he never let that get to him. Aloha was used to pressure, whether it was being a team leader, or being one of the legendary S4, or just out surfing, eyes were always on him. He’d learned to smile through it all, with the occasional finger guns.

Aloha squinted, trying to block out as much of the bright afternoon sun as possible. He had left his visor back at the shore, not wanting to potentially lose it in a wipeout. Aloha slowed his paddle when he got to a desirable spot a hundred yards or so off the shore. He waved and winked at a drone hovering in front of his face. The green light of the drone blinked to red, informing the surfer that it was livestreaming his performance to the judges back on the beach. He turned his board around, now the nose of it facing the shore. Aloha sat up and turned his head so he could watch for incoming waves.

A huge smile sprung onto the S4’s face when he noticed a beautiful, ginormous wave forming. He layed back down on his stomach, swiftly paddling towards the beach. He watched the wave carefully over his shoulder, expertly gauging the speed of the wave and matching it. Aloha felt the water pick up the backside of his board and he was quick to jump to his feet. 

He extended his arms for balance, getting a good feel of the wave. It was huge, at least 40 feet. Aloha grinned at the drone, and maneuvered his body weight to cut through the water and ride towards the curl of the wave. He placed his feet close together, the right one in front and the left in the back. He had a goofy stance, which a lot of the other surfers made fun of him about, but he didn’t care. He destroyed them anyway.

Aloha entered the curl. He was surrounded by water. The clear blue wave to his right, the foamy white water to his left, the roaring sea under him, and the soft curl above him. The drone flew in front of him, its propellor’s light buzzing lost against the sound of the tide. Aloha playfully stuck his hand into the water, whooping and spraying water all over. 

The thrill of being in the curl ended too soon for Aloha. He exited the curl and turned sharply into the wave. With a burst of strength and speed, Aloha launched himself off of the wave and into the air. While in the air, Aloha twisted around, grabbing the nose of his board and doing a backflip with it. He landed smoothly back in the water. His smile widened as he heard the crowd cheering from the shore.

The pink Inkling neared the end of the wave, but he was nowhere near done. Aloha carved the rail of his board into the water, making a sharp 180. Aloha rode up the wave with gaining speed and momentum. He flew off of the curl. He bent down, grabbing the rails of the board, tucking it into him and doing an ariel barrel roll. A perfect rodeo flip. He landed smoothly back on the wave, re-entering the curl. He shuffled forward, letting the tops of his feet hang off the nose of the baby blue board.

Aloha could feel the wave slowly dying out. He picked up his speed to exit the curl just as it collapsed behind him. His board lost momentum, now shakily bobbing in the artificial ocean. Aloha shot a wink at the drone before jumping off of his board, the board in between the beach and him. 

He let the pure joy of feeling weightless underwater overtake him. He cracked open his pink eyes, taking in the scenery around him. Crystal water surrounded him from all sides. Above him, the sun majestically reflected off of the rocking waves. Pure white sand glimmered below him, littered with shells and kelp. Cod, did he love the ocean.

Aloha kicked his feet and stroked with his arms, slowly climbing the water. He broke through the surface with a deep breath and a giant smile. The drone buzzed around him, still recording his performance to the judges. He laughed, flashing a peace sign to the camera. Aloha reached down, tugging on his leash to bring his board in. The S4 climbed onto the board, wiping the water from his face in the process. He got onto his stomach again, letting his hands and feet drag in the cool ocean for a little bit before beginning paddling to his next wave.

~~

“And that cephalopods, jellyfish, and creatures of all kind! That was Aloha Summers with another round of tubular surfing! Next up we have…” 

Aloha walked onto the beach, carrying his board between his arm and torso. He smiled at and thanked all of the people who congratulated him, which was quite a bit. The sand was warm beneath his bare feet and the sun beat down onto his face. He closed his eyes and took it all in. 

“Aloha?” An extremely familiar voice pulled Aloha away from his dream-like trance. He opened his eyes, coming face-to-face with his favorite orange-tentacled inkling.

“Army!?” He practically shouted, dropping his board to hug his boyfriend. The Drill Sergeant stiffened momentarily before returning the embrace. Aloha pulled away with a smirk on his face. “Did you drive all the way out here just to watch me surf?” He teased.

Army’s face turned a brilliant shade of orange before returning to his tan complexion. “Maybe…” He muttered, looking anywhere but at Aloha.

The party squid grinned, bending down to pick up his board from the sand. “We still have a couple hours to kill before they hand out awards-” Aloha looped his arm through Army’s and intertwined their fingers. “Wanna go get some lunch?”

Army shrugged, straightening his beret with his free hand. “As long as it isn’t that atrocious carnival food that gave me food poisoning last time.”

Aloha laughed. “Nah, I know a place. They have the best street tacos.” 

Army didn’t object as Aloha dragged him away, stopping at the party squid’s car to drop off his surfing gear and walking into the brightly lit boardwalk.

~~

“Dudes of all ages welcome to the award ceremony for the annual Albacore Surfing Tournament!” A male inkling with sandy colored tentacles stood on a raised platform, holding a microphone. “We had 40 of the most radical surfers compete today, and it’s time to announce the winners of this bitchin’ competition!”

“Do all surfers talk this way?” Army whispered into Aloha’s ear, who shrugged in turn. Army huffed. “It’s infuriating.”

“Chill out,” Aloha purred playfully into his boyfriend’s ear. “It’ll be over soon.” He wrapped an arm around the Orange S4, pulling him in closer. Army rested his head on Aloha’s shoulder. They were sitting on the warm sand, the sun setting behind them and the ocean sparkling in golden light. 

“Now my dudes,” The surfer cleared his throat and opened a white envelope. “Coming in third place is…” He squinted his ocean blue eyes to read the name. “Fischer Ahi!” An inkling stood up, a slightly disappointed look in their eyes. They gladly took the small check and the glass third-place trophy in the shape of a wave. 

“Wicked,” The surfer drawled as Fischer took their seat with their friends on the sand. “Aight, now for second place we got Maggie O’Hara!”

“Yeah, Gidget!” Her friends yelled. Maggie stood up, a baby pink blush crossing her face. She walked onto the stage with a shy smile. Maggie took the second-place trophy and check and sat back down, her friends still yelling and congratulating her. 

“Noice,” The surfer chortled. He slid the last name out of the envelope. “And in first place with a pretty much perfect score, the one, the only, Aloha Summers!”

The whole crowd cheered as Aloha practically sprung up from his sitting position. He danced his way to the platform, high-fiving the other surfers. He leaped onto the stage, swinging an arm around the surfer while beaming. He took the check and trophy. The award was huge and gold. It was at least two and a half feet tall, with glass waves at the bottom and a golden surfer hanging ten at the top. The pink S4 winked at the crowd, making a few of the girls and Army blush, and he backflipped off the stage. 

He grabbed Army’s wrist, bringing him up. The two S4 were nose to nose. Aloha quickly closed the gap, pressing their lips together for a short kiss. The crowd whooped and hollered.

“C’mon,” Aloha whispered into his boyfriend’s ear. “Let’s go back to my place.”

Army smiled, “Alright.” He shrugged, letting the Party Animal lead him away.

**Author's Note:**

> I did way too much research on surfing for this...
> 
> Anyways it was fun!! :DD
> 
> Comments and kudos are always appreciated!! Thank you all so much for reading!


End file.
